Erin Strada
Name: Erin Strada Spartan Number: N/A Alias: Echo-091 Age: 34 Race: Human Gender: Female Height: 5’7 Weight: 120 Eyecolor: Hazel Hair/Facial Hair Color: Golden Blonde Scars/Markings: None Specialty: Mechatronics engineering Personality: Ms Strada is a timid person, usually quiet and shy at first, opening up to others over time. Her socializing skills could use a bit of work as she tends to work most of the time on her machines. She is very fascinated by robotics, finding the need to research the technology left by the forerunner’s vital for humanity to progress forward. She is usually seen with a complacent look across her face even when she’s trying to be friendly towards others. She is more open to talking with other girls rather than around men as she is more obscure around them. Her lack of confidence in herself has let her lose many opportunities in the past to get herself further in life. She doesn’t try to make a mark wherever she’s at, choosing to blend in the background and following the norms of society. She doesn’t follow most of the news that concerns most people, remaining in her own little bubble. Instead she enjoys learning about things as they come along to her. She considers herself a fairly lucky lady. Background: Erin was born on November 12, 2525 in England, Earth. She was raised as an only child by her single father who worked on robotics most of the day. Her behaviour and lack of social skills could be tied back to his parenting skills as she idolized him as her role model. The two had a really tight bond as they spent time together over their love of creating new machinations. She grew up not knowing anything about her mother and wished she was there with them, although it was heavily rumored that she found someone else and moved on with her life. She went onto Harvard and gained a masters in mechatronics, surprising many professors in the university with her apparent ease of understanding machines. She had many talent recruiters lined up to hire her when she graduated and she took the most interesting that presented itself to her. The offer by ONI was unexpected but welcome as they offered to let her see the world far beyond just the streets of London. She accepted, bidding farewell to her father and looking to the stars. She was sent to ONI Section 3 to work on any projects they deemed she was capable of deep analyzing and making improvements on. She dedicated herself to her new role enjoying the perks of being around many state of the art developmental projects and being able to take in the sights from the planetary videos that were made public to the members of her section. She had her very own TB09 that she used to document the progress of her work and to make notes for her while she did her tasks. She was sent occasionally planetside for the means of researching forerunner technology, which she delighted being present for. She had been friends with the people on her science team, getting to know them personally for many years prior to the most recent incident.